


流れ星

by fumidori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumidori/pseuds/fumidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a day goes by where they don't think about you - even a fixation on volleyball couldn't tear their heartstrings enough to make them look away from your enthralling being. They closed their eyes, and wished upon a star for a glance back.</p><p>[drabble collection ; reader/various]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. get out, idiot! [kuroo tetsurou]

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this](http://imaginehaikyuu.tumblr.com/post/92504800131/what-would-oikawa-and-kuroo-do-if-they-walked-in-on) post.

Languidly slipping out of your shorts, you heaved an exhausted sigh as a certain cool breeze of air swept over your skin; after a heavy work-out, and dealing with Kuroo pestering you relentlessly all day worked wonders on straining your nerves to the absolute max. Now you could remove your sweaty clothes and change into something more appropriate for the particularly slothful evening you'd be indulging yourself in.

Your nimble fingers curled daintily around the hem of your shirt, but just as you got half-way through removing the pesky fabric, a certain snicker tore you from your activities. For a lengthy amount of time, you stood there dumbfounded when your [e/c] orbs locked with Kuroo's ravenous ones, and his cool form leaned deviously against the frame of your opened door (you didn't even hear it open!).

A powerful surge of blood flooded your face, and you found yourself pushing your shirt back down, covering your underwear as best as you could in a fervent flurry. Visible bashfulness stained your features, and seeing that made Kuroo smirk slyly, that usual cat-like one he flashed to anyone when he was amused or otherwise being a general _jerk_.

You opened your mouth to harshly chide him on his impediment behavior, wanting to scorn him for even barging into your room uninvited and just watch you basically strip, but before you could bellow a thing, the captain had spoken up, "Nice panties~" he complimented wickedly, every inkling of his impish and cunning nature exuding strongly in those words.

"G-G-Get out, you pervert!!" you retorted hotly, every inch of your body scorching vehemently at his statement - and you weren't sure if anger had began to protrude in your mind, or if you were simply embarrassed more than words could say. Either one of those options caused one your hands to dart out for the hairbrush propped on top your dresser and whip it straight at his face - and _for once,_ it actually smacked him right dab in the middle of his devilishly attractive visage.

Needless to say, Kuroo wouldn't be doing that again without punishment.


	2. cascade. [hinata shouyou]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made you cry - and he wasn't sure if you had forgiven him yet.

He couldn't quite discern what sort of language he lashed out on you, but he knew they caused an intensive laceration to crease your heart internally. Hinata caught wind of a strident vexation from the stresses piled up against him, and he supposed when you attempted to help him his body couldn't take it anymore and he thoughtlessly reprimanded you.

Scrutinizing your broken figure made everything in him crumble, every shard of irritation drained from his body in an instant after the realization of what he'd done smacked him upside the head. Your opulent optics were shrouded in a thick layer of water, telltale that you were on the verge of bawling - and you could tell that with another sharp inhalation of breath would be the final touch in carrying out that dreadful sign of weakness.

At this point you didn't even care about being strong, or not getting overwhelmed by a small outburst. Just as you shrewdly predicted, it wasn't long after that salty droplets of hot tears cascaded down your flushed cheeks. The first-year cringed, shoulders jerking upwards in shock, and something akin to disgust for himself; _he just made you cry._

"[N-Name]-chan...I'm really sorry," Hinata softly apologized, stammering over his words as agony conquered everything in him. A sharp rush of sweeping emotion brushed along his jarred nerves, and he felt a certain bubble of uneasiness clump at the back of his throat.

The palm of your prominent hand came up to your feverish cheeks, wiping away the streaming tears from staining your complexion more than they already were. A noticeable trail of wetness shined with a bright sheen in the lighting on your face, and as you brought your hand down away, you felt the caress of another one that wasn't yours.

Your eyes widened slightly as you watched Hinata shyly stroke away the flowing tears with his quivering hands with an extremely pained expression, and you could tell he was clenching his jaw in discomfort and the regret glossed over his honeyed orbs. "Shou-kun..." you whimpered out, voice patently cracked, frayed from the typical bubbly one you always had.

The immediate second his name slipped from your mouth in that dejected manner, he had swept in and placed a shaky kiss to your forehead; you could feel the quaking motion that they were captured in, but you were too stunned to even care about whether or not he was panicked and that displayed evidently in his actions. Next, he brought his lips to your cheeks, frantically kissing both of them to hastily remove the tears from them.

He repeated this action multiple times, ignoring the tightness coiling in his gut as he noticed how much you actually were crying, it seemed almost as if the wretched tears wouldn't stop pouring from your eyes. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you...I'd never want to do that to you," he slowly enunciated for his own good, checking over his to regain his courage and make sure they came out as strongly as he felt inside.

A sniffle came from you, and you gently reached out to clasp one of his hands, entwining your fingers together tightly; the warmth permeating through your hand transferred at the skin contact. "I know...But, y-you still did, idiot!" you managed to weep out, staving off the urge to sob uncontrollably by squeezing his hand harder.

He returned that squeeze with his own, and he roped his other hand behind your neck and delved you closer to him - making your foreheads touch as a single tear finally left from its encasement. "I-I'm so sorry, please forgive me! Please...I'm sorry."


	3. feather-like. [kozume kenma]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wind was just as fine as you.

There was a serenity draped over your being, luring anyone into your comfortable presence like a siren - but you never held any deathly intentions, simply wanting to converse and altruistically concern over the well-being of others. It was one of the things Kozume found himself clinging off of, subtly yet overpoweringly succumbing into the desire of staying by your side.

Practice had punctually finished, gymnasium had been garnished to an exemplary touch, and both you and him found yourselves discreetly scurrying off together in order to avoid Kuroo; it wasn't you hadn't appreciated or liked him being with you, but for this day, the two of you wanted solace in the form of your joined entity.

Strings of gushing wind weaved through your flowing locks as the breeze blew by you, and you chortled under your breath as you had to repeatedly blow out air to remove your tresses from obstructing your vision. Kozume noticed the slight discomfort settling on your shoulders while you decided to finally tuck the strands behind your ear to prevent any more mishaps with them and the wind.

Personally, the wind never really bothered him. . . But, if it bothered you, then. . . That was a different story for the setter. "The wind is strong today.." he murmured out pointlessly, a twinge of regret flooding his veins at his poor attempt at small-talk; he was never good with it, but he found himself speaking up more and more when he was with you.

"It really is!" you agreed, eyes almost timidly glimpsing down at your swaying skirt as it sashayed along with the wind. "But it gives us a break from the heat, the coolness of it feels great against my legs," you continued with a placid smile adorning your lips, and as your words registered in his mind, he couldn't help but instinctively espy your slender legs at the mention of them.

Nodding his head abashedly, Kozume brought his gaze upwards to your face - the side visage of it displayed every divine aspect in the matter of your appearance just as fine as a frontal view. "Yeah.." was all he managed to mumble out, but both of you discerned the flourishing smile beginning to curve steadily on his lips. "It won't be long before it dies down, though."

As shrewd and sagacious as ever, you briefly noted. "The relief was nice while it lasted. At least now it won't muss up my hair anymore," you commented nonchalantly, twirling a lock of hair between your fingers as you scrutinized the fray beginning to deter on it. Your hand dropped back down to your side as you had given up your act of vain for a moment.

"I think it looks fine," Kozume spoke boldly, his opinion penetrating your heart like a piercing arrow, and quite possibly his own. He sheepishly reached his hand over and lightly touched your fingertips, the converge sending an airy feeling in both your stomachs. Your hands reacted on their own while your mind worked vigorously on staving off the fluttering of your heart, but to no avail, and you found yourself gradually tracing the palm of his hand with your own.

Both of your faces glowed with a potent blush as your hands finally connected together with feather-like softness.


	4. snowy walks home [oikawa tooru]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of snow wouldn't stop you from walking home with him.

You shifted awkwardly in your spot, crystalline-white snow crunching below your shuffling feet as you staved off the glacial gushes of wind whipping about. The snowflakes penetrated the thick layers of clothing enveloping your entity and caused a rippling effect of chilling coldness to etch across your skin. Your garbed hands rubbed together while you waited at the school gates for your boyfriend, the fabric of your woolen mittens circulating an appreciated heat as they kneaded together at your motion.

"He should be done soon..." you mumbled to yourself, lips tightly pursed together as another tool to prevent any unbearable ailment of the cold to pervade throughout you. You could already feel the corners of your mouth dry up at the blistering freeze, chapping your smackers rather uncomfortably and the only way to temporarily alleviate that was to vigorously lick it away.

Moments later, after having spent a somewhat lengthy time examining your own visible breath as it mixed with the gelid air, lumbering steps could be deftly heard while they steadily grew louder with every resounding tread against the crumbling snow. Your heart picked up its merciless pace in anticipation, your heartstrings being pricked with a familiar sensation of exhilaration, and the swelling feelings permeated a delightful warmth along your nerves.

"Huh? [Name]-chan?" A disembodied voice inquired in confusion, having espied you from the corner of their shrewd eyesight the more closer they came to approaching you. You naturally pivoted on your spot to face the source of that open question, an ecstatic smile tugging on your lips as Oikawa finally came into view. "I thought I told you to go home! How long have you been waiting out here?"

His eyebrows were knitted together in a mixture of altruistic concern and deep curiosity - he had volleyball practice, and you had offered to watch but given the weather conditions he wanted you to scamper out of Aobajousai High for your own safety. He didn't want you catching a cold, but seeing you waiting out here like this for him also had filled him with an underlying elation that set him off on utopia.

You shook your head to brush off his perturbation. "Not long; don't worry," you dismissed his question with a soft tone to assure him thoroughly. An extra injection of heat suffused on your cheeks as you brought out your hand to his own, beckoning him to grab onto it. "I wanted to walk home with you, so..." you shyly added, timidly adverting your gaze while embarrassment crept along your backside.

There was no denying that stretching grin of utter exultation growing on Oikawa's face as he eagerly clasped his own mitten clad hand with yours. "We better get you home as soon as possible then - I won't stand for you being out in this cold any longer," he began vehemently while starting to tug you along for the walk home. However his next words had dropped an octave, delving into a more seductive tone. "But I know how to keep you warm, so it's not a problem if we take our time~"


	5. swimming? [haiba lev]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The water was fine, so you better join him in swimming -- or he'll find another way to make you!

The humidity had already scorched the city air, turning the circulating oxygen into a caustic nightmare the longer it stayed poised in one spot without a gyration to cool it down. The tawny sun settled itself on the apex of the clear-blue sky, not a single cloud in sight to generously block out the sweltering skeins that penetrated the earth's surface mercilessly.

You were personally thankful that you didn't have to toil in the fierce heat today - volleyball practice had been cut short, you were a manager so it's not like you worked as rigorously as the Nekoma members, and everyone cultivated an exemplary idea to bluster away a lethargic day everyone wished they could succumb in; By going to the beach!

No doubt that the sultriness daylight hadn't entirely pervaded the lucid, chilling waters so it wasn't a problem about it being a higher temperature than anticipated. Every member, with the exception of Kozume, was floating on an exultation like no other at the joyous conclusion on solving their sweating, ailing bodies.

The grainy and pitted sand enveloped your sandals as you scampered across the shore to scrutinize the perfect spot to lay down your towel and rest under the shade of a [f/c] umbrella (Yaku said he'd even set it up for you). Once you found a place worthy of your standards, you immediately stretched out your towel and relished the shelter overhauling above you. "Thank you, Yaku-kun!" you chimed in appreciation, laying your swimsuit clad body on the plush fabric.

The libero mumbled out a soft 'you're welcome' before joining the rest of the team who was already feeling their first tastes of the cooling waters swish at their feet, and overwhelm their exhausted muscles. It was some time after your eyelids fluttered shut that another breathy voice invaded your eardrums with their orotund vocals.

"Hey, [Name]!" he vigorously bellowed, his typical unawareness and bluntness exuding strongly in the situation. You couldn't help but inwardly cringe while the inside of your head shook from the sharp vibrations of his speech. "Aren't you going swimming?" At that point, you had become enlightened on who the fellow was and the moment you opened your eyes, the intimidating features of Haiba Lev came into view.

You shook your head to your best ability, your tousled tresses becoming more mussed as they threaded against the swanky towel below you. "No, the water's too cold for me." Haiba felt perplexed by your seemingly vacuous words - wasn't that the point? You were suppose to delve into the tidal waves of cold water to relieve yourself from this heat.

"It's fine, though." "It's really not." "You haven't even tried it yet!" "Haiba-kun, I know enou- _WHOA!_ "

Before you could finish your argument, Haiba had spindly reached over to your tinier form and hoisted you up into his lanky arms. Securing you within his iron-hold, he couldn't help the substantially imbecile grin that covered the expanse of his ample lips. Laughs bubbled in his throat as his lengthy legs carried you and him in haste towards the enticing ocean awaiting you.

_"Put me down!"_ you screeched out your protest, a certain dread twinging in your high-pitched voice. He shook his head, the two of you now only being inches away from touching the freezing ocean, and when he did it made your heart leap into your throat. _Oh god, you were so doomed._ Kuroo's sniggers could be heard vaguely against the riotous swarm of concerns whizzing around your mind.

"Let's swim together, [Name]!" was the last thing you heard as you were then promptly dropped into the briny-tasting, chilling waters which coincided with a loud splash. Needless to say when Haiba returned home that night, half the welts covering his body just wasn't from the sun's warmth.


	6. cuddle. [tsukishima kei]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He only cuddled on rare occasions, so when he actually did, you had to enjoy it with ever fiber in your being - and you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this](http://haikyuuscenarios.tumblr.com/post/95717468042/tsukishima-sawamura-oikawa-kuroo-ushijima) post.

Tsukishima didn't cuddle with you often; it never really fitted him to display that form of affection to his lover. However, there were those rare occasions when he felt covetous on soaking up your warmth for himself, and with a glowering hesitance, he'd encircle his lean arms around your smaller frame. Laying underneath the lavish sheets and tangling your legs with his own, he relished the sensation of your skin softly against his own.

He practically clung effusively to you with an iron-grip, never willing to let go or remove his pressure when you shifted awkwardly in his grasp, and you almost felt as if you were entwined in a slender web strung with flowery garnishes - it felt both penetrating to your heart and skin but smelled of a gourmand vanilla that hung on his clothes...and it was always warm, comfortable, amiable.

Every time he inhaled or exhaled, the constriction of his chest and abdomen muscles could be perceived effortlessly on your back, those aspects added to the soothing impact on your own sore body. Tsukishima's mouth was grazing your head, hot breaths emitting past his slightly parted lips and rippling a delicious shudder here and there throughout the portion of the night.

It was tranquil and you knew nothing could ruin the serenity of it all. Until he turned.

He refused to relinquish his clasp on you, so once he unconsciously moved his body to flip on the opposite side, he had brought you along. All his strength was exerted into tugging you briskly over his body while holding your mid-section, and you couldn't help the vulnerable gasping pleas that were whispered in a single perplexed breath.

You were a stiff sleeper, once you found a position to slumber in, you wouldn't be strayed from it until you involuntarily woke up in the morning - so, it was uncomfortable and distracting to be remissly tossed around by your boyfriend when he probably wasn't even aware of it. A shaky sigh left you before an irrepressible smile stretched on your lips. 

This was an absolutely scarce chance to lounge in such a task, cuddling or even generally hugging intimately like this, and you couldn't allow any disruptions to break the sweet act. As long as you were with Tsukishima, nothing else mattered anyway.


	7. jealously is for fools. [tsukishima kei]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes he got mad thinking that someone else could make you happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again based off a [post](http://haikyuu-plus.tumblr.com/post/96042577336/tsukkis-jealous-cuddling-headcanons) because I'm so unoriginal. But, I've really been in a Tsukishima mood! ~~i'm blaming that one dream i had of him~~
> 
> I'll probably be writing up a Kageyama one next - but if anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! :)

Tsukishima Kei had been grudgingly conflicted over a white-hot pang jabbing his gut repeatedly through the day, the broiling patch only caused his heart to shrivel inwards for protection. The fleshy organ's weight steadily increased as his amber optics stayed fixated on your vivacious form while you animatedly chortled with some stranger.

Your ample lips were curved into an effervescent grin, it was almost _tantalizing_ to him, and he was _your boyfriend_. He sneered maliciously, not bothering to conceal the prominent irritation smearing over his attractive features. Tsukishima didn't want to admit to himself that the disgusting feelings gyrating through his empty entity were something as ugly as jealously - poignant thoughts surfaced to his frontal attention about how could it possible for someone else to arise such a sylphlike smile on your mouth and bubble your ethereal laughs to flow from it.

He began to doubt his own ability in manufacturing such a lascivious response from you, one that was as beautiful as the one on you now, and that's when he unwillingly came to terms with himself about suffering from those mundane, reprehensible lacks of confidence in your relationship together. He felt dishonorable and was utterly appalled at what he was experiencing - but he couldn't stop it. He needed assurance.

One day after school, he decided to approach you upon you leaving the classroom with the assumption he was treading on behind you. But his cool fingers brushed against the nape of your neck, tingling your skin yet leaving enough as a hot shudder to rack down your spine. You couldn't speak a word as Tsukishima slipped his hand to your shoulder, clasping it before tugging you backwards into his toned chest.

No words had left his own breathy vocal-cords, the distraught and worries about being ridiculed if he had to openly confess out loud his reasoning for the sudden display of affection made his throat clench together, and he gave one last silent swallow. He then proceeded to envelope you in his warmth, wrapping his arms firmly around you whilst pressing his cheek on your shoulder, lips barely grazing your delicate neck.

"What's gotten into you, Kei-kun?" you inquired lightly, constricting your tone into a more softer note to draw closer to his unabashed course of actions. This amiable, and certainly not impertinent behavior staggered you mentally but you drowned out those questions when a hasty kiss was placed against your neck.

A pensive expression warped his voice as he finally murmured out a response, "Let me be close to you for a while."


	8. watching you. [kageyama tobio]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serving felt a lot different with you watching.

A spherical ball rested snugly on his calloused palm, the varied color strips patently becoming sharper the more he sagaciously focused. He drew a sharp breath, his lungs being filled with dank oxygen, before the volleyball was thrown highly into the thick air and the action impelled him forward with lumbering propulsion. Every muscle in him shifted gears into a hefty tightness that weighed his body down, only once he pushed himself into the air shrewdly, had he felt every ounce of burdening pressure pool from his body.

Kageyama's prominent arm swung forward with an astounding amount of strength, and the heft of his hand smacked the plummeting ball at full-throttle with everything in his entity. It slashed across the gym, hovering directly above the expansive net, and landed pin-pointedly where he astutely perceived before initially severing.

His chest heaved as the soles of his feet landed on the polished gymnasium floor, the cool wisps permeating through the roots of them. The ricocheted ball resonated his eardrums, emerging pride to clasp over his cavernous sapphire optics. But still - there was much room for improvement, more adjustments to be made, and plenty of mistakes to correct.

Soft clapping erupted from the entryway and the distinctive noise caused him to cock his head to the source, only to have his expression contort in a mixture of flummox and utter embarrassment. Standing in front of the opened metal doors was you, a breathtaking smile of astonishment stretching upon your rosy lips. "That was amazing, Kageyama-kun!" you spoke out fondly, eyes lighting up with miniscule stars that only furthered your feelings of awe. "There's no way anyone else at Karasuno could hit such a powerful serve."

"Th-Thanks!" He became drowned in turbulent of stammering words before he jabbered on gestures of gratitude - despite the fact that he wasn't entirely satisfied with that serve, he still couldn't brush off your compliments; they were _yours_ (and in his imaginary book, it was the highest type of praise to be given).

"Will you show me another one?" you inquired while tilting your head to the side lightly. His nod of approval was all you needed before hastily running along the smooth surface to retrieve the ball located on the opposing side of the gym. Kageyama opened his mouth to spurt out he had the cart with him and doing such a thing wasn't necessary, but that extra vivacious bounce in your steps disputed those thoughts and he closed his mouth again.

You returned to his side moments later, joyously handing over to the ball to him with contentment. He gulped, apprehension on showing off to you saturating the back of his linen sweater. You beamed at him one more time, briskly going back to the doorway to allow him the proper amount of space needed. Kageyama gave your form one last look and when your fixated orbs studied him from afar, he staved off the fluttering butterflies in his stomach by inhaling soundly.

There was still a heavy blush scorching his pale cheeks as he hoisted the ball into the air and propelled himself forward.


	9. sweeter than chocolate. [oikawa tooru]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You messed up on this fateful day, but he didn't really seem to care.

Oikawa received an overflowing amount of numerous chocolates, resplendent flowers, and other frivolous gifts on Valentine’s Day.

He appreciated every single item given to him, buoyantly accepting them all whilst kindly declining every proffered date a fangirl brought up - in his mind, on this fateful monday holiday, he already had plans to spend the evening with a special someone. You hadn’t given him anything, and he surmised you were waiting until the two of you could be alone to do so.

The more he lounged on the thought, the more pellucid his ethereal hums became with his unrestrained exultation. There was a springing bounce in his steps as he skittered through the hallways, he dumped everything he was handed earlier at his cubbyhole (which was brimming with surplus of love letters) and now he was searching the campus to find you. If you weren’t going to come to him first, he’d remove that step for you himself!

"[Name]-chan~!" Oikawa chimed in delightfully, slamming open the sliding door to your classroom and relishing that resounding clamor which brought upon you to jolt up from your seat, nerves evidently jarred from his sudden intrusion. "I came for you!"

The effervescent emitting from his form instinctively made you squirm in your seat, heat trickling along your cheeks. “R-really? Well, Tooru…I have bad news for you,” you slowly enunciated, brain racked in an anxious heap of trepidation while you kept your orbs fixated on your cedar-colored desk.

The setter appeared to become disheartened at the notion of ailment - he hated that cracking tone in your sweet voice, that vapid and distant look smearing over your eyes, and that hesitant movement in your stiff body. “What is it?” he inquired, successfully managing to conceal his own unpalatable distaste with a more positive sounding question.

"I ruined your chocolates…" you stammered out before bringing your hands up to your face, finding an overhaul of fierce emotions swarming around your entity and every inch of skin on your face went into a deep flush of shame. "I d-don’t have anything to give you today."

Oikawa was baffled at your exclamation, and the brief thought of ‘ _that’s it?’_ protruded strongly in his mind for a fleeting moment until he regained balance and placed his hand on your head, soothingly stroking the soft tresses. “I don’t care if you don’t have anything physical for me! Just having you with me is enough,” he earnestly told you.

Immediately at his words, you dropped your hands down and swiftly revolved your head to love gazes with him, desperately scrutinizing his features for any trace of dishonesty or disappointment - but was potently relieved to find not a trace of those negative feelings, and the only feelings exuding from him were heartfelt adoration. “The sentiment is nice…” you murmured rather shyly.

His tongue briskly swiped across his lips, signature grin propping up vigorously. Oikawa bent down, matching level with you and ignoring the tears hanging on your thick lashes to press your lips together. A calloused hand came to cup your cheek as he vehemently moved in sync against your mouth, eagerly savoring the warmth permeating through his ribcage at the delicious contact.

"For the rest of today, you’re mine, [Name]-chan~!"


End file.
